


forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Lust at First Sight, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Everytime Thalia sees Reyna, she thinks about leaving the Hunters of Artemis.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, onesided - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

#  _**forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons** _

Thalia Grace enjoys the Hunters of Artemis. Despite the fact she chose them to run away from something, she enjoys the freedom they’ve given her and the purpose she’s acquired.

Though, there’s always been one caveat that’s held her back: turn her back on love and romance. Sure, the line has always said men, but Thalia knows that any romantic pursuits are frowned upon by Artemis. 

She would’ve been fine with that, until she saw Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano in Puerto Rico.

The brunette, curly haired beauty with dark, angry eyes and smooth tanned skin stands at an astounding 5’10. She commands any room she walks in and exudes pure strength. Thalia never believed in love at first sight, but she was definitely feeling something for the girl. 

And, Thalia would’ve been fine if that was the only time she had to see her, but no. She would pop up at the most inopportune times, distracting Thalia from her duties.

The first time was at the celebration party at Camp Half-Blood. Jason was introducing her to everyone, Thalia included. The second time was during a hunt in California. The third time was in Seattle when Thalia was meeting the Amazons.

Everytime she turned around, there was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. She was showing up in dreams and Thalia was looking forward to seeing her, even if the girl wouldn’t give her the time of day.

Thalia was fucked.


End file.
